


Marinette's Adventures in Wonderland

by diamondfireforever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-down, Alice In Wonderland AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: Alice in Wonderland but with a few changes and the characters replaced with those fromMiraculous Ladybug





	1. Down the Rabbit hole

Marinette was getting bored. dreadfully bored. the kind of bored that makes one do crazy things just for the sake of having something to do. she and her family had decided to take a picnic near the river that day. it had seemed like a splendid idea at first, but now, laying near the bank while her parents talked, with nothing to do, Marinette thoroughly regretted not going to tea with her cousins, Rose and Juleka. at least then she would have had someone to talk to.

The day was hot and there were very few breezes. Marinette pondered whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain was worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a white rabbit with hazel eyes ran past her.

On a normal day it wouldn't have been so unnatural. even that day Marinette thought very little of it, until she heard the rabbit mumble to itself, "Oh dear, Oh dear, I will be late for sure if I don't hurry. Oh dear, and Mrs. Bustier hates it dreadfully when people are late." She (for Marinette was sure by now that it was a she bunny) took a phone out of her shirt pocket and checked the time on it.

By now it had occurred to Marinette that she ought to follow the rabbit to see where she might go, as she had most definitely never seen a rabbit wearing a shirt before, much less with a phone with which to tell time by.

So off she went. over hills and through fields, blue pigtails blowing in the wind. she ran faster and faster, but she never could quite catch up to the rabbit.

All at once the rabbit disappeared over what Marinette took to be a hill, but when she reached it she found that it was, in fact, a large hole. as she had not taken the precaution to stop, she soon found herself falling down said rabbit hole feet first. It continued at a slant, causing Marinette to roll over and over as she went down it, until all at once it plunged straight downwards like a deep well. down down down she fell for what seemed like hours. The well, she thought, must be incredibly deep. Or perhaps she was simply falling very  
slowly. Whichever it was, Marinette had plenty of time to look around her, and to wonder what would happen should she ever reach the bottom. (by now, she wasn't at all sure that there even was one) she tried to look down to see if there was a bottom, or at least something she would eventually come to, but it was entirely too dark to see anything.

As she was falling, she noticed that the walls of the well were covered with shelves that were filled with strange objects. she grabbed at one as she passed it. discovering, to her great delight, that it was a box containing a sparkling pair of red earrings spotted with black diamonds. She took the earrings out and managed to shove the box on another shelf as she passed it. For she was so bewitched by the earrings she felt as if she could not part with them. she slipped them onto her ears, feeling as if she had suddenly become someone who was beautiful and important, instead of the clumsy ten-year-old she was. she wished dreadfully hard for a mirror so she could see what she looked like, but after quite a long time of checking each shelf as she passed it, she gave up. Marinette was getting exhausted, she must have been falling for hours. slowly, she felt herself slip  
into a deep sleep.

In her sleep, she dreamed that she was falling through the sky. it was a pleasant fall with cool breezes tickling at her skin. When she looked down to gape at the beautiful landscape below her, she noticed that her clothes had changed. her once blue and white frock was now a vibrant red, covered on sparkly black dots, as if to match the earrings she had found. her shoes were red and black boots, her hair ribbons had turned red, and she felt as if she was wearing a mask. suddenly, the air quaked, as if a million birds had decided to fly all at once. it was, in fact, a large swarm of ladybugs. which grew nearer and nearer as Marinette watched. when it had nearly overtaken her, her eyes shut tightly, and nothing she did could open them. She could feel the small creatures around her, but she couldn't see a single one.

Then she landed.


	2. The Little Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wishes she could get to the garden beyond the little door. unfortunately,  
> she's a few feet too tall.
> 
> shrinking potions and growing cakes, what could go wrong?

\---------------------------------------------------------

and then she landed

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Surprisingly, Marinette was not a bit hurt from her fall, and was able to jump to her feet in a moment. She looked upwards, but it was all darkness overhead. in front of her was a long tunnel, which the white rabbit was hurrying down, mumbling over and over about how late she was. Marinette rushed after her, wanting very much to know where she was going. The rabbit disappeared around a corner, her mumbling becoming suddenly silent. Marinette had been quite close to the rabbit, but when she reached the corner she found herself in a long, low hallway with the rabbit nowhere to be seen.

The walls of the hallway were peppered with doors. all of which, Marinette discovered sadly, were locked. When she had tried every door at least twice only to discover that they were locked firmly, she walked soberly down the middle, wondering how ever she was to get home now. Suddenly, there was in front of her a small, three-legged table, made of what seemed to be pure glass. Sitting on top of it was a tiny golden key, which Marinette hoped might open one of the doors in the hallway. She tried it in each of them, but either the locks were too big or the key was too small, because it wouldn't fit into a single one of them.

However, on her second time around, she happened upon a low curtain that she hadn't noticed before. Behind it was a small, golden door about fifteen inches tall. To her great delight, when she tried the key in the lock it fitted!

Marinette opened the door and discovered that it led into a small passage, not much larger than a rat-hole. When she knelt down and peered through the passage she saw the most beautiful garden her eyes had ever seen. how she wished to be in that garden instead of the dark hallway. To wander among those beautiful beds of brightly colored flowers and cool fountains, but she couldn't even get her head through the doorway.

"And even if my head did go through, it would be of little use without the rest of me." Marinette thought miserably to herself.

"Oh, how I wish I could shrink down to the size of a doll! I think I could, if only I knew how to begin." for, with all the strange things that had happened to her lately, Marinette had begun to believe that very few things were indeed impossible.

As it did little good to stand waiting by the little door, she wandered back over to where the glass table was, hoping to find another key there, or perhaps directions on how to shrink oneself. instead, she found a small bottle, which had most definitely not been there before. Tied around the neck of the bottle was a paper label, which read, "DRINK ME" in large letters.

It was all very well to say "drink me", but Marinette knew better than to do that right away. "Why," She thought to herself, "It could be poisoned for all I know!"

She wandered back through the hallway, checking every door as she passed it to see if they were all still locked. every one of them was, and as she wandered the hallway she grew more and more hopeless that there was no other way out than the tiny door she couldn't even get her head through. She went back to the table, but the only things there remained to be the key and the bottle. She picked up the latter object and examined it. there were no marks or indications that it was poisoned. after a great deal of turning it around in her hand, she ventured to uncork it and sniff it, thinking that perhaps its contents might help her escape. to her surprise, it seemed that she shrank ever so slightly when she smelled it. taking another sniff she became quite confident that she was at least an inch shorter than before. gathering her courage, she took a gulp of the strange liquid.

It was delicious, tasting like a delightful mix of all her favorite flavors at once. Hastily, she took another gulp, and had soon finished off the entire bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a strange feeling!" Marinette thought, grasping at her stomach, "I hope it makes me small enough to fit through the door."

And it did, she noticed. though, at first she had though that everything else was just getting bigger (which it might have been, you never really know).

After waiting a few minutes to be sure she didn't grow any smaller (that would have been a disaster!), she set off to go into the beautiful garden at once. but, alas! poor Marinette had forgotten the little golden key on top of the glass table. and when she went back to get it she discovered that she could not possibly reach it at her present height. she tried to climb up one of the legs, but the glass was too slippery and she soon wore herself out.

With no more energy to try to climb up onto the table, Marinette sat down and cried, wishing for all she was worth that she had never followed that rabbit down into this dreadful hole. before long, however, she dried her tears and resolved that she would find a way home again, even if it should take days.

After quite a bit of wandering about (though never really getting anywhere due to her being less than eight inches tall), she discovered a tiny glass box that had been lying near one of the table legs. She opened it immediately and found that it contained a small cake, on which the words "EAT ME" were marked in icing.

"Well, I don't see how eating it could possibly make this situation any worse. for, if I should grow taller I shall be able to reach the table, and if I grow shorter I will be able to slip underneath the door. or if it is just a normal cake then I won't have lost anything but my hunger! in any case, I will be closer to reaching the garden than I am now."

She took a small bite and waited anxiously to see which way she would grow. she put her hand to the top of her head to see if she had grown or shrunk any, but was very surprised to find that she remained exactly the same size. this is, of course, what usually happens when one eats cake, but Marinette had gotten so very used to all the strange things happening around her that it seemed so very dull for things to work in the usual way.

So she set to work,and had soon eaten the entire cake


	3. In Which I Stray far, far Away from the Plot of the Actual Book

"Oh, wonderful, now I've gone and done it!" Marinette huffed as her head hit the ceiling. She was growing taller and taller by the minute and she wished with all of her might that she hadn't eaten quite do much cake. "I'm going to get to be so big that I'll never get out and now I'm going to die down here!" Hot tears rolled off of her cheeks and began to form a pool on the floor. She tried to remind herself that there wasn't much use in crying, but she couldn't find much use in anything now, so cry she did.

"Oh goodness me!" a voice cried, "You didn't look nearly so tall when you were above!"

Marinette hastily turned to see who it was, but couldn't locate the source. "Wh-who was that?" She asked, trying not to speak too loudly because whenever she made any  
noise whatsoever it sounded awfully loud.

"That's me, down here!" Marinette looked down and saw the rabbit waving her arms, "How on in Wonderland did you ever get so big?" The rabbit demanded.

"Oh, well, there was this door that I wanted to get through because the garden looked simply divine, but when I got it open I was too big so I drank some sort of liquid but then I was too small to get the key which I forgot on the table, but now I'm so big I can't even move properly!" she sobbed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, stop crying! here, I've got a bit more shrinking potion, it should be enough to get you back to a decent size and then you can tell me why exactly you were following me down here!" she said, shoving a tiny vial into Marinette's hand, which she drank gratefully.

"Thanks," Marinette gasped when she was short again. there was water up to her knees from when she'd been crying.

"Now," the rabbit said, taking back the vial, "Why were you following me?"

"Oh, well, I was dreadfully bored, you see, and then I saw you and I'd never seen a rabbit with a phone before and I was dreadfully curious to see where you were going so I decided to follow you so I could find out." she bit her lip nervously, in her head it had sounded fine, but hearing it out loud she probably sounded pretty weird.

"Oh, okay," the rabbit nodded, "I'm Alya, by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Marinette," Marinette said, "You don't think it's weird that I followed you down here?"

Alya laughed, "Nah, I get bored sometimes too, I can understand doing weird stuff because you need something to do." She smiled, "Hey! I've still got about an hour before the croquet match, you wanna go hang out with Nino and Adrien for awhile? they're always doing something fun."

"Alright! that sounds great!" Marinette grinned, "Lead the way!" Alya grabbed her hand and they were off.

 

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

 

They hiked through a forest together for what seemed like an eternity. Marinette' stockings were covered in humongous burrs and her dress was torn nearly to pieces. "I thought you said you only had an hour? We've been walking for forever!" Marinette complained, trying to get the twigs out of her hair.

"Oh, yes, I only had an hour when we left. now I have... an hour and forty minutes! gracious, we have been walking awhile! I didn't think it was this far, let's see then..." She tapped her chin as she examined the path in front of them.

"But- but that doesn't make an sense! if you had an hour when we left then you ought to have less now!"

"How would that even work? we've been walking Away from where I need to be, so now I have more time to get there! and we're about to change time-zones, too, so we'll have another hour on top of that! we've got plenty of time, don't you worry, dear." she took her hand and they started walking again.

"But-" Marinette shook her head, confused, "How-"

"Why hello ladies, how are you today?" a voice from a nearby branch said.

"What the-" Marinette started as a small, grinning black cat appeared on the branch the voice had sounded from.

"Oh," Alya squealed in delight, "I nearly thought we were lost! Good day to you, Plagg, are the boys having tea in the clearing today?"

"Ah, yes, they are. making a dreadful riot, though. my poor ears couldn't sustain it! I just had to come out here to get a break from it all. they will be simply delighted to see you I'll bet." he floated down in front of Marinette's face and studied her. "What's this then?"

"Oh, that's Marinette, she's bored today so I thought she'd like to come to tea." Alya said.

"Uh, hi," Marinette mumbled, trying to get Plagg to leave her alone, but he kept flying around her and disappearing and reappearing in front of her face.

"Hello," Plagg grinned even wider, "I don't suppose you have any cheese on you? I'm dying to have a piece, but Adrien said I couldn't have anymore today," He pouted, "That boy starves me!"

"Oh, shut up," Alya grumbled, "You eat like a pig, everyone knows that. but here, just a little piece as long as you don't say anything." She pulled a small triangle of cheese out of her pocket and handed it to him. "There, but no begging me for more later, alright?"

"Oh, yes! anything! oh, come here my love!" he grabbed the cheese and cradled it fondly.

"Ew," Marinette mumbled under her breath as they walked away.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Plagg has this weird thing where he's romantically attracted to cheese." Alya rolled her eyes and smirked, "Don't ask where he gets it, nobody knows. but don't worry, other than that he's alright. besides, everyone has their strange qualities, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Marinette shrugged.

"Ah! here we are!" Alya said, pushing back some branches to reveal an incredibly long table covered with tea sets and food. sitting at one end of which, were two boys trying to see who could balance the most things on their head.


	4. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the story finally gets somewhere

"Alya, my love! how are you? who is this? is she staying for tea?" A boy with tall rabbit ears poking out of his red cap shouted as he scrambled to come greet them. As he did so, he messed up his friend's balance which caused the second boy, a handsome blonde in a princely suit and a top hat, to get a face-full of pie.

"Nino!" ALya squealed, running into the first boy's arms. "This is Marinette! She was bored, so I thought she'd like to meet the two of you!" She exclaimed.

"How do you do?" Marinette said politely, holding out her hand for him to shake. Which he did. Vigorously.

"Ah, I do so love when Alya brings friends along!" the second boy said as he came up beside them, still trying to wipe all the pie off of himself.

"Oh, uh, hello," Marinette said, "You must be Adrien, right? How do you do?" She held her hand out for him to shake, but he only smiled and pulled her in for a hug. when he finally let her go she was covered in sticky pie filling and bits of crust.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Adrien!" Alya scolded, "You've ruined her dress!"

Adrien only only grinned wider and wiped some crumbs off of his jacket. "Well, I only assumed that from its current state that she didn't plan to wear it again. he shrugged, then pulled Marinette towards the table, "Wont you come and have some tea with us? We've saved a spot especially for you!"

"But you can't have!" Mainette interjected, "You didn't even know I was coming until just now!"

"But of course! that's when we saved you the spot!" He snickered as though he'd made a joke and lead her to a seat.

"But- but- Oh, dear," She sighed and sat down, gratefully accepting the teacup that was handed to her.

"Isn't this fun?" Alya asked, gently nudging Marinette.

"Yeah," She mumbled, taking another long sip of tea. she wished she knew how things worked in this place-wherever it was. she was getting a headache from the oddness of it all. it was intriguing, but also very strange all at once. her eyes were getting dreadfully heavy. she yawned and took another sip of tea before leaning back in her chair and letting sleep overtake her.

 

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

 

"Ah, greetings my Lady, I was wondering when you'd arrive." A voice purred in her ear. she blinked to adjust to the brightly lit meadow she found herself to be in. when she looked down she saw that her blue and white dress, which had been thoroughly ruined before, was gone and in its place was the beautiful ladybug frock from before. tingles shot down her spine as a gloved hand grabbed her arm. "Wha-Oh!" she gasped, looking at the owner of the arm. he was tall, blonde, and dressed entirely in black. from his tall boots, to his waistcoat, to his top hat with black cat ears poking out of it.

"H-hello," She mumbled, shrugging off his grip on her arm.

The boy snickered at her flustered red cheeks, "Why, my Lady! you act like I am a stranger to you!

"I've never met you before, so I believe that means you ARE a stranger to me, and I would appreciate it if you would Back Off!"

He gulped and nodded, stepping a few feet away from her. "I-I'm terribly sorry M'lady, I thought you would remember. . . nevermind. I'm Chat Noir, at your service, Ladybug." He bowed low to her, peeking up from underneath the brim of his hat.

"Oh, well- wait, I'm not Ladybug, I'm Ma-"

He put a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. "Terribly sorry M'lady, but we are forbidden from revealing our identities to each other yet." he stepped back again and thought a minute. "Though, perhaps you don't remember all that either. Hmmm. if so then you would definitely be better off talking to Tikki about it." He reached into his black coat and pulled out a bottle.

"Chat, what's going on?" She demanded.

"Here." Chat shoved the bottle into her hands. "Drink this. go talk to Tikki, she'll explain everything." He promised.

Marinette examined the bottle. it didn't LOOK dangerous. she shrugged and took a sip. immediately she felt tired again. she took another drink and soon she fell back into the comforting darkness she'd felt before.


	5. A Little More About Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns not to say things are impossible; we learn more about Tikki

Marinette blinked at the strange lighting and tried to remember where she was. She didn't really remember going to tea that day, she had been in a meadow... right?

"Hey, girlie, you alright?" A girl with deep brown hair and freckles asked. On first glance Marinette thought she had bunny ears.

Actually, she had those on second glance, too. Wait, she couldn't- But that was imposs-

A scream pierced that air. "No! No! Nononononononono!!!" A blond boy rushed over to Marinette's side and began shaking her violently. "Absolutely disgraceful! How dare you! This is unspeakable!" As she was being shaken, her memories of before her dream began to collide in her mind.

Ah, yes. "Get off me!" She grunted, pushing Adrien away from her. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes you did!" He insisted. "You almost thought something wasn't possible!" Alya and Nino gasped, obviously shocked.

Marinette gaped at them. They had to be kidding, right? "But tons of things are impo-" before she could continue, Adrien tackled her, shoving her to the ground. She screamed and kicked at him with all of her might. "Get. Off. Of. ME!"

"Nothing is impossible and I'm not letting you go until you admit it!"

"Adrien, get off of her!" Alya pleaded, grabbing his arm and pulling, motioning for Nino to come do that same, which he did. "Seriously, I know you're mad and all, but not everybody is. In fact, now that I think about it I don't even think she's from this world; there's no way she could possibly know anything about it." she insisted, looking at Marinette for verification.

"Um... yeah. I- I really don't even know where I am right now. Where I come from nearly half of everything is impossible. I didn't know that thinking about that here was- Wait, how did you even know what I was thinking?!" She stared up at him, noting as he grew incredibly uncomfortable at  
her question.

His eyes darted around, looking to his friend for help. Nino only shrugged. "I'm mad, I pretend I can hear people's thoughts sometimes and at times it becomes essentially the same thing as hearing them for real." After another moment of staring at each other, Adrien finally remembered that he needed to get off of her. He offered her a hand to get back up, but she simply stood up on her own and aggressively brushed the dust off of her ruined frock.

"I don't suppose you have something that I can change into? because between the jelly and the grass stains I think at least half of the ruining of this dress is on you." She glared at Adrien, holding up her dirty, jelly-covered hands for emphasis.

"Oh... Um, well, I think Tikki might hav-"

"Tikki!" Marinette screeched, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "Oh, uh, well, this boy I met in a dream said I needed to talk to someone named Tikki. He said that she could explain everything to me, which would be very helpful right now." She laughed nervously, thankful when Alya and Nino both nodded.

"Yeah," Alya agreed, "I think Tikki could really help her, especially since this world can be dangerous if you don't know anything about it."

"What do you mean? Dangerous how?" Marinette asked, her mouth going dry. Dangerous? That wasn't exactly her thing...

"Oh, well, uh..." Alya trailed off, pleading Nino for help with her eyes.

"This world is practically limitless," Nino explained, "Nothing's impossible, so therefore everything can exist. If everything can exist then naturally there would be some bad things as well as some good things. You get my point?"

Marinette stared at him in pure shock. "Wait, so you're telling me that EVERYTHING exists here?!"

Nino laughed. "Oh, nonono, not at all! Not everything DOES exist; everything simply COULD exist. Like, anything could be happening right now in this conversation, but I am saying this. I COULD say anything I want to, but for now I am simply explaining a little about this world to you. Also, what I am saying could change at any moment. You don't really have any way to know when, but if you look at the context of what I'm saying closely enough then you could make a decent guess, right?"

Marinette nodded. "O-okay. Um, I think I get it."

Alya nodded and grabbed her arm. "Alright! Let's get going then!" She shouted cheerfully, dragging both of them behind her as she darted off into the surrounding forests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, I'm not really sure why I did that, I just really wanted to have Adrien tackle Marinette  
> I would say that I'm sorry, but...
> 
> yeah, no, that was rly fun to write


	6. Through the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

“Um, so where exactly are we going?” Marinette asked, getting rather tired of being dragged around by her arm for so long.

“Hush, we'll be there soon enough.” Alya hissed, trampling everything in her path as the trod through the dense forest. They'd been walking for what seemed like at least an hour now, but it was impossible for Marinette to properly tell. She didn't see any clocks and the sun didn't even look like it was in the right position.

“I think she's getting bored.” Plagg floated up beside them and winked, grinning from ear to ear as always.

“Plagg!” Alya growled, stopping for a moment to stomp her foot at the floating black cat. “Why are you here? I'm in the middle of taking Marinette somewhere incredibly important!”

“Which, of course,” Plagg grinned, not paying attention to Alya's scowls, “Is precisely why I am here.” He floated over near Marinette. “You see, our poor dearie here is getting dreadfully bored with all this importance. You really ought to take her to see someone inconsequential first. The queen, perhaps, if you think she's in a bad mood.” He grinned wider at Alya's appalled face. “The queen, you see,” He explained to Marinette, “Is the person who prances around in fancy dresses and pretends she makes the rules around here, instead of here making the rules around her. Which, of course, is exactly what happens. It frustrates her to no end, but she wont stop pretending she's in charge.”

Marinette nodded slowly, not entirely following him, but she knew that if she asked she'd only be more confused. This place was already so confusing, she doubted she'd ever understand anything here.

“No, Plagg, I need to take her to Tikki. She can help, you should know that better than anyone.” Plagg nodded. “Exactly. Which is why I've decided to accompany you. I haven't seen my dearest friend in awhile, so I ought to pay her a visit soon, and later is better than before, so here I am!”

“What?” Slipped out of Marinette's mouth before she could stop it. “But... What? That makes no sense!”

Alya smiled. “I think you're getting the hang of this place.”

Marinete sighed. She was never going to understand anything in this world.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

“Do you suppose they'll be here soon?” Tikki's calming voice wafted through the air, wrapping those in her presence in a warm, soothing blanket.

Nino shrugged. “They took the short way, so it'll probably be a bit more. You know how everything's working forward-east today. Could be another nap time by the time they get here.” He leaned back on his mushroom and stretched himself out.

Leaves rustled impatiently under Adrien's feet. He just couldn't sit still. Not for one moment. “Oh dear, do you think they've gotten lost? What if they don't get here for hours? They didn't bring any food or water, what if-” Nino slapped his hand over the boy's mouth to quiet him. He sent a warning glare that made sure Adrien didn't do anything he didn't give him leave to do.

"Adrien, dude, you've GOT to calm down. They'll be here, don't worry." The blond boy nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"I just want her to be safe." He mumbled. He took off his top hat and turned it over and over in his hands, biting his lip as his eyes scanned the forest for signs of the girls. "She's never been here before and with all those things in the forest..." Nino sighed again.

"She'll be fine, I promise. Alya's there. Trust me, she's the most terrifying thing in that forest." Adrien failed to supress a snort of laughter, but soon returned to his worried look. "I know, I just can't help but worry. If something happens to her now she'll never... Well, you know." He shrugged Nino's hand off of his shoulder and started to pace back and forth.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Alya's grip on Marinette's arm tightened. "Don't move." She hissed through gritted teeth, wishing the girl wouldn't shake so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what happened to them? Whenever I stop being grounded you shall find out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder if you got confused
> 
> Marinette/Ladybug = Alice  
> Chat Noir/Adrien = Mad Hatter  
> Alya = White Rabbit  
> Nino = March Hare  
> Mrs. bustier = The Duchess  
> Chloe = The Queen of Hearts  
> Jagged Stone = the mock turtle  
> Penny = The Griffin  
> Plagg = The Cheshire Cat (who for this AU belongs to the Mad Hatter aka Adrien)  
> Tikki = the caterpillar  
> Sabrina = the knave of hearts


End file.
